1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to an image displacement module, and more particularly, to an image displacement module adapted to a projector.
2. Description of Related Art
In recent years, many kinds of display technologies are widely applied in daily life, such as liquid crystal display panel (LCD panel), plasma display panel (PDP), and projection apparatus. In the large size image display field, the projection apparatus is more widely used, so that the projection apparatus is one of the important technologies of the large size image display.
Generally, the boundary of a pixel area in the image may be clearer to be identified when the size of the image projected by the projection apparatus is bigger. The distinct boundary of the pixel area may show a sawtooth shape. The sawtooth shape may influence the image and decrease the quality of the image projected by the projection apparatus, thus the user may view a low quality image.
Some related technologies are disclosed to solve the above problems, such as Taiwan patent No. M328591, M327045, and I289722, and Taiwan patent publication No. 200712732. The disclosures use a reflective mirror or a transmissive lens in a light path of a light beam generated by the optical engine. The reflective mirror or the transmissive lens may swing around rapidly to change the direction of the light beam back and forth in a small angle, so that, the boundary of the pixel area may be blurred and be hard to identify, and the image becomes natural and the user may feel comfortable.